Sugar surfactants, for example alkyl oligoglucosides or fatty acid-N-alkyl glucamides, are distinguished by excellent detergent properties and high ecotoxicological compatibility. For this reason, these classes of nonionic surfactants are acquiring increasing significance. They are generally used in liquid and powder formulations, for example laundry and dishwashing detergents and hair shampoos. However, because of their increased desirability as surface active agents, their use as surfactants in many other types of products is growing rapidly.
While conventional sugar surfactants perform satisfactorily in many applications, there is a constant need to both enhance and expand their performance properties. Methods of improving the performance of conventional sugar surfactants by increasing: their foaming and foam stability, tolerance to water hardness and detergency, continue to be sought. Moreover, the use of sugar surfactants in topical skin products also requires a reduction in their tendency towards skin and eye irritation.